


Day 10 - Holding Hands

by Chimpukampu



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien being a smooth Agreste, Adrinette, Adrinette April, F/M, Friendship/Love, Overuse of puns, Techno Parade, Week 2: Falling in Love, adrienette - Freeform, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: "Did you know that the temperamental of a person can be determined by the temperature of their hands?""Is that your way of saying that I'm a cold-hearted person, Adrien?""Of course not, Marinette. It's the other way around," he chuckled as he laced his fingers with hers. "Cold hands mean that you're a person full of warmth."





	Day 10 - Holding Hands

"Here, take my hand," Adrien said as he reached out for Marinette. "You've been bumping into several people that your cute little button nose is starting to get a bruise."  
  
"I-I don't have a bruise," the pig-tailed girl defended as she rubbed the sore spot.  
  
"I assure you I'm not _handsy_ , and I'm not a type _to force someone’s hand_ ," the blond wiggled his brows with a devilish smirk. "But my _hands are not full_ that's why we can _go hand in hand_. I know you're a bit clumsy _firsthand_ , so why don't you accept my _hand_ -some offer that you'll be in _good hands_?"  
  
Marinette groaned incorrigibly then shook her head. "I swear, Agreste. If you are planning to torture me with your puns tonight, I am going to leave you in this place alone!"  
  
"No! Don't _hand me over_ to someone else!" he cried when his companion marched away.  
  
The two were actually looking for their friends in the masses as they went out and enjoyed the annual Techno Parade. It was Nino's first grand debut as a DJ, so Adrien did his best to get a permission from his father who hesitantly agreed when he bargained for a two-week photo shoot. It was worth the agony, especially now that he was being accompanied by the most beautiful girl in Paris.  
  
"I can't believe your hands are so cold!" the blond reacted when he slid his hands on hers. "Did you bring any gloves?"  
  
"I - I forgot," she told him sheepishly. "I - It's still September, so I thought I don't need one. Besides, my - my hands are naturally cold."  
  
He hummed nonchalantly as they navigated the crowd. "Did you know that the temperamental of a person can be determined by the temperature of their hands?"  
  
"Is that your way of saying that I'm a cold-hearted person, Adrien?"  
  
"Of course not, Marinette. It's the other way around," he chuckled as he laced his fingers with hers. "Cold hands mean that you're a person full of warmth."  
  
"While warm hands mean that you're a cold-hearted one," she answered, raising their clasped ones.  
  
The blond raised his brow. "Aren't you a bit meany tonight, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?"  
  
"No, I'm not, M. Agreste," she replied cheekily then stuck her tongue out. "I'm only a meany to those who are spouting nonsense puns."  
  
"Excuse me, my puns are _hands-down_ good," he retorted, which earned a narrow look. "Okay, okay - I will stop my puns before it gets _out of hand_."  
  
Adrien winced when she tightened her grip as a revenge, and when he looked at her, he got immediately enamored by the freckles that splattered on her pinkish cheeks.  
  
He knows that Marinette is pretty, _very pretty_ he might say, but the way her bluebell eyes glimmered that night and rosy lips that thinned with determination to find their group wasn't helpful for his weak heart.  
  
Her angelic voice broke his reverie. "Hey, I think I saw Alya! Let's go that way!"  
  
"Wait!" he paused, rapid heartbeats deafening his ears and _why must she tilt her head sideways! It's a crime for her to be this adorable!_ "Eh...uhm...you see..."  
  
Having Marinette all alone by himself was quite a rare feat for Adrien. They were always surrounded by friends, and he knew that once they joined them, these special moments will eventually vanish and the two will revert back as just friends.

He wasn't ready to let her go.  
  
Marinette's brows furrowed and _please don't give me that look, it's not good for my ill-fainted heart!_ "Are you alright, Adrien? Your face is getting redder - let's look for an open area so you can breathe some fresh air, okay?"  
  
He nodded dumbly.  
  
"You should have told me you are getting claustrophobic." the pig-tailed girl muttered as she ushered him away. If she wasn't preoccupied and turned in his direction, she might've witnessed how his blush spread all over his neck.

And if she did, he might have swooped her with a kiss.

"Why can't you just stop getting cuter," he blurted out of the blue then backpedaled "I mean, stop getting _faster_?"  
  
He was glad the music was loud enough for her to hear his ramblings. "You might bump some people again and bruise your nose and I might not be able to hold myself _getting my hands dirty_ if someone _back-handed_ you."  
  
_Smooth Agreste. High Five!_  
  
"I feel like I should have swoon on your _sweet_ words," Marinette deadpanned. "But I have this inkling feeling that you just said it for the sake of delivering a pun."

He smothered his embarrassment with a laugh.

_Bless Adrien for his puns, he was able to save himself from impending death._

"Hey, why don't we wait for them at a food booth? That way we'll never get lost again," he suggested, dragging her away from the crowd. "C'mon!"

"O - okay!"  
  
Little did she know, he already spotted their classmates huddling near the DJ booth as they gave him a whooping thumbs up sign for a job well done.  
  
She might scold him later, or worse break his fingers, but holding hands with Marinette the entire night will be worth _du Pain_.

.

.

.

**Bonus:**

_"Do you have the event hand-outs?"_

_"Can you just stop using excessive hand puns? You're acting just like Chat Noir!"_

_"It's a great honor for me to be compared to a paw-some hand-some hero! Did you get it, Mari? Paw and Hand?"_

_"Adrien!"_


End file.
